Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to extended extensible authentication protocol (EAP) authorization procedures for establishment of PDN connections using new control protocols, as well as techniques for transporting the control protocol between the user equipment (UE) and the network entity.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, data, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) systems.
As the number of wireless subscribers accessing mobile data services and the number of applications using mobile data services continue to increase, mobile operators encounter the challenge of supporting traffic growth in their licensed spectrum.